Yuki's Life Diary of Hogwarts, Year 1
by ugjhmb
Summary: Yuki is going to Hogwats, an exciting thing for Wizards and Witches! So, her mom gets her a Diary to wright in everyday, she mustnot skip a day ever! But she just puts memories into the paper to make it easyer. What does First year bring her?


**I do not on anything but my Oc's, witch there will be A LOT of them, and the HP generation is long gone, this is way after that time, it seems like that time, but the year is 2094 just to put some time between there. II hope you enjoy me wrighting my hogwarts story on here! This is Yuki's whole life at Hogwarts, and i would love to say it's real, but then people would not belive me. :)**

_My first day at Hogwarts _

_By Yuki Petrovic._

I was so scarred, i looked back at my ticket. I frown, and look around, platform 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... I look around, and see 2 girls with lugage 'trolly' thing like mine. I still wasen't sure what to call it.

One girl had blond hair that hung a little past her sholders and bright blue eyes. The other girl was shorter and had white-blond hair and the lightest green eyes i have ever seen. They stop talking and wave a little to me. I smile as they stop right next to me. "Hey girly, you never been to the station have you?" The blue eyed one asked. I shook my head, "Never." Green-eyes blinked at me. "Watch me." She said, and then begain running right inbetween platform 9 and 10. I almost stared freaking out, but she passed right through the wall. The Blue eyed girl looked at my face and said, "Not used to magic?" "Not relly, its rarly used in my house." I said to her. "We better get going, you first." She said. I stared at her, she hid a smile. i sighed, and, scared to death, ran at the platform. I came out the other side and saw a red train. Green eyes was talking to a few red heads. Blue eyes crashed into me from behind. "Yikes!" I say, loudly. "Sorry!" She exclaims, backing up to the right.

After i got my luggage out of the way, i got on and and picked a compartment in the back. I sat down and gave out a short sigh. "Bummed out or tierd?" I jumped at that. I din't notice one of the red heads was sitting across from me. "Tierd." I say shyly. He nodded, like he understud. He had red hair that whent to his sholders, and darker blue eyes, that gave a twinkile of something. Devilish..? no, what was it? The compartment door was slowly opend. Green and Blue eyes were here. "Hey! we have been looking for you two in forever! You dont know how many kids are here!" Blue eyes said, waving her hands in the air and sat down next to me while green eyes closed the door and sat down by the red head. "Why were you looking for us?" Red head asked. At that blue eyes almost jumped out of her seat. "OH YEAH! We forgot to introduce ourselfes" Green eyes roled her eyes, "You mean we were in too much of a hurry." "Anyway, im Emilie Beaulieux, My fellow partner shy-ey over there, is Brianna Caedmon, and that red-headed demon is Nicolas Morgan." Blu- Emilie said. "Im Yuki Petrovic." I say waving at them. The horn blew, signaling we were almost there, Nicolas had to go, and left us girls to change. "Do one of you know how to braid hair?" I asked. "Yes." Brianna said, "How would you like it?" She asked. "To the side, left please." I said handing her a hair tie. "Your so polite!" Emilie said, laughfing, and Brianna got to work on my hair.

A huge guy with a beard gretted us as we got off the train. Brianna stared at him, and poked his beard. He looked down at her, and let out a bellowing laugh. She then walked slowly back to us, scared. We were called into the main hall by a lady called Prof. Missa Matz Head of it was Emilie's turn the hat was too big om her. After a few minutes the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" The table to the right clapped loudly. A few minutes later Brianna whent up, The hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" The far table to the left clapped loudly. I looked around and spotted Nicolas sitting at Griffendors table with around 6 more red heads. I was called and i slowly walked up. The hat fell over my eyes, a voice said ' Ahh, Sillows daughter. Very nice to meet you, Yuki.' 'Very nice too meet you too hat.' I repliyed. 'Hmm, very much like your aunt, not ravenclaw, and...hm, that puts out hufflepuff... Your cunningness is lightly more then bravery...so...' "SLYTHERIN!" It yells out. I smile proudly while walking over to Emilie and sat down. "Did you see everyone stare at you? Wounder why." She asked. "Well, she is the great-great-great-great-great couisn of Lily Potter." A boy with black hair said. "Im second year, Cody Bella." He said with a smirk. "Bella? AHAH" Emilie said very muturly. "Yes, and i know of you Emilie Beaulieux, your third year sister's in hufflepuff and oldest brother droped out last year." He said, his smirk never wavering.

Then Headmaster Mark Mandrake then introduced some of the teachers, Prof. Kath Snape, Prof. Neville Prongs, Prof. Gustavo Flores, Prof. Ulol Kimil, Prof. Zoki Phantom, and Prof. Felicia Hartwick. Then our food appered, and we dug in! Then we were escorted to our comman room. When i walked in the girls dorm with Emilie 2 other girls were there. One had purple hair and brown eyes and an eye brow percing, the other had light brown hair with hazel eyes. The one with the pearcings name was Zellsu Borm, and the others name was Corma Flores, daughter of Gustavo Flores. Who would have thought?


End file.
